


The choices in-between

by muuchan



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muuchan/pseuds/muuchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The space in-between AA4 and AA5, or why Phoenix didn't just become a Turnabout Pianist instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosencrantz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosencrantz/gifts).



> This is the first time I'm writing a proper Ace Attorney so I hope my recipient likes it! (Did I get my prompt close enough?) Special thanks to R., T., and S. for reading this for me and reassuring me that it reads well enough. I apologize in advance for any grammatical and/or canon mistakes that are in this fic!

 

Life after the Drew Misham case was uneventful. It reminded Phoenix of the first few weeks after graduating from Law School. There had been a sense of accomplishment, relief and excitement then. His younger self had seriously believed course-related assignments had to be harder than actual casework and whatever difficulty he was to face would be off-set by the satisfaction of keeping innocents as far away as possible from jail time. Things turned out differently, of course, _especially_ after Mia officially took him in. That was – what?- almost ten years ago?

Things were different now, far much different. What lay before him, Phoenix had to admit, was likely a very long summer vacation. Frankly, Phoenix had no idea what he was going to do anymore. Like that summer many years ago, there was a sense of accomplishment and relief. There had to be because of how well the very first trial with the Jurist System had gone, not to mention Kristoph Gavin’s meltdown and the (partial) clearing of his name. There was no excitement though, not a whit. There was no future career or purpose to look forward to anymore. He was in his mid-thirties and though the Drew Misham trial had cleared his name a bit, it didn’t – and wouldn’t – wash away completely the stain it had left in his record. And then, of course, there was the fact that he was no longer the Phoenix Wright he was seven years ago. It was a bit sad to admit but even before he watched Apollo’s change from star struck Phoenix Wright fanboy to suspicious – and sometimes disgusted – reluctant Wright Anything agency employee in the span of a few days, Phoenix knew that something had changed-had _had_ to change – in those seven years he’d spent in disbarment limbo.

Being with Kristoph had changed him like no other.

If anyone asked, maybe Phoenix wouldn’t be able to explain how exactly their friendship went and when it was exactly that he began having dark suspicions about the guy. The MASON System simplified things, made it seem like he had almost all the answers to all the important questions only a year into disbarment, just not the evidence to pin Kristoph down. The MASON System could never show how being in close proximity to Kristoph taught him to lie, to entertain dark suspicions so prolifically, to lay traps, and to go against the ideals he held before. Truth, justice, winning fair and square; his friendship with Kristoph taught him that these things weren’t a catch-all-solve-all. He’d been lucky in the first two years of his short-lived career, but those things weren’t always reliable. It was nice whenever they were convenient but Phoenix has since then learned a whole new set of dirty tools to use to win.

Unfortunately for Phoenix, he wasn’t sure he could ever pursue a career in law actively again knowing what he was capable of now.

And so, while out buying milk one afternoon, Phoenix decides to swing by a small music shop a few blocks away from the Wright Anything Agency.

He chooses the piano.

 

* * *

 

When Phoenix was a little kid, it seemed that everyone in his class played an instrument. Miles had his violin lessons every Wednesday, Larry had his harmonica, several girls in class stuck with recorders, another with an actual flute, and then quite a few played the piano. Phoenix never really cared about music then, at least, until he watched Miles’ recital with one of the girls who played the piano. He thought _then_ that if Miles was going to be a Defense lawyer – and he was too—and if Miles was going to play the violin – and sorry, violins were too darn expensive, his parents had balked at him when he brought it up – then Phoenix might as well learn to play the piano too. Electronic pianos weren’t that expensive and, better yet, they had a family friend willing to teach him at a discount.

It hadn’t worked out, of course. Simple melodies he could get but only after weeks of repeated practice. It also seemed that no matter how many times he read the same notes, he couldn’t quite get used to them and had to write the word equivalent of the notes on top of the bars to understand them. Do re mi, mi, so- His beginner scores had been littered with all-too-large and cramped notes written in pencil. Even worse was when, sometimes, his left hand would play notes intended for the right hand and vice-versa—it seemed clear then that his hand-eye coordination was quite poor. Perhaps, if he’d stuck with it, he’d have turned out to be a decent player.

At nine, though, the world was simple and, for Phoenix, not having an immediate affinity for something meant that it was hopeless. He gave up learning the piano and began looking for something else to do. He’d tried drawing, writing, and even sports. Eventually, in College, he even tried to major in Performing Arts, thinking he had a future in acting.

Well, _that_ didn’t work out either.

He ended up taking up Law and becoming a Defense Lawyer. Now, Phoenix could say that he probably hadn’t had the talent or affinity for Law School. The years after switching his Major from Arts to Law up until he graduated were nothing short of grueling; it was a testament to the kind of success hard work and persistence brought.

With Law off the table in his stage of life, Phoenix took his experience prior to becoming a Defense Lawyer and applied to his renewed interest in the piano. It wasn’t like he was looking forward to a _successful_ career in piano-playing. It was something to do, though.

Something that, maybe, he could be just a bit good at.

If he let himself, he could probably admit that his renewed efforts at learning the piano were nothing more than a distraction. He didn’t, of course, and from the moment he decided on the piano, he began spending more afternoons at the Borscht Bowl Club. It operated in the evenings and because he was, maybe, just a tad embarrassed about having Trucy or Apollo catching him _practice_ , he did most of his practicing there. It was one thing to intentionally play half-heartedly – he knew several simplified pieces by heart and got by with those if a patron _insisted_ he played – it was another to play earnestly and still have it sound bad.

 

* * *

  
  
Edgeworth drops by one evening, shortly before Borscht Bowl is open for business. Overcoat folded over one arm, Edgeworth takes a seat at one of the tables closest to the grand piano up front and Phoenix doesn’t really notice until he casually notes – maybe, amusedly – the song he’s playing.

“Moon River?”

He’s in the middle of a particularly challenging part then- a series of notes that has him hunching forward to read the notes he’d jotted on the sheet music and quickly looking at his fingers on the keys simultaneously - and when Edgeworth cuts in, he almost jumps. _Almost_. It breaks his concentration and he stops playing completely, but when he turns to face the other man, he’s a picture of composure. Throughout the years, he’s gotten very good at keeping a poker face, after all.

He never expects Edgeworth to visit him at the Borscht Bowl, especially in the past year, for obvious reasons. The Chief Prosecutor can’t be seen with a disgraced, not to mention, _disbarred_ Defense Lawyer like him. In addition, he could hardly let Edgeworth come within the crosshairs of a certain someone who was, now, thankfully locked behind bars. He was surprised, but Phoenix had, in the span of seven years, developed a very good poker face.

“Mmm,” Phoenix hums in affirmation. “I figured I’d learn some ambient music for here- I asked the music store for good music to play at a bar and ended up with this- they must’ve imagined something fancy with candlelit dinners. Not this icebox.”

“That’s what you get for relying on someone else. Knowing you, you probably didn’t realize what you’d bought until you were here,” Edgeworth snorts.

Phoenix only laughs at that. It’s, of course, an old jibe at the incident which caused him his badge. If, years ago, Edgeworth meant it as a real attack, nowadays it really was nothing more than a joke.

“It’s not that bad, at least- who knows, this place might go under renovation. Or something.” He scratches the back of his head. “Might become a real respectable bar sometime.”

 _So you thought of being a respectable pianist for a change?_ Phoenix almost hears Edgeworth say but Edgeworth doesn’t and Phoenix gets up from the piano stool to fetch several wineglasses before he can.

The kitchen is empty save for the staff made up of two people and they just nod him off when he asks for several wineglasses. When he returns, and he doesn’t take too long, he pours wine for his Prosecutor friend. It’s in no way good wine, especially compared to the ones Edgeworth must have in his wine cabinet, but it’s better than letting him sit there with nothing. It’s just common courtesy.

“So…” Phoenix asks as he finishes pouring. “What brings you here?” He sits down again by the piano then. “And don’t mind me- I plan to save my alcohol tolerance for the people who think plying me with alcohol will be their victory. “

His friend doesn’t answer immediately and Phoenix thought he had a fair idea for the delay. As soon as Edgeworth opened his mouth, there was the sound of chains clattering and a single Psyche-lock appeared in front of him.

“I just thought to visit-“ he says before crossing his arms together. “-but your _magatama_ probably says otherwise. How many Psycholocks are there, Wright?”

Phoenix laughs, then he hangs his head a little when he answers just to hide his eyes from Edgeworth. At that very moment, they look scrutinizing, even if it was Edgeworth who was supposedly hiding something. “I forgot you were synchronized to the _magatama_ -“ he never really forgot, but said it anyway – “and it’s _Psyche-Locks_.” He doesn’t ask Edgeworth how he knew he had the _magatama_ on him; it made sense that he would have it on him, especially if he was expecting to play poker tonight.

“Just one,” he says finally, before turning again to meet Edgeworth with a smile. “That means if I badger you a little, you’ll say it, won’t you?”

Edgeworth nodded. “Perhaps. It depends on whether I feel like I should bother.”

“That’s not exactly the best way to make me interested in cracking your Psyche-Lock, Edgeworth….”

“And neither are you obliged to do so. We’re not at court and you can choose to believe I’m merely here to observe you at your workplace. “He lifts his wine glass by its stem and raises it in a mock toast to Phoenix. “And sample your establishment’s wine.”

That has Phoenix letting out a loud laugh. “Well, help yourself,” he gestures then to the crate of wine and grape juice right beside the grand piano. “We’ve got a lot of it.”

He turns his back on Edgeworth then and resumes his piano playing. Though he’s not as interested in knowing _why_ Edgeworth was there, he had a feeling whatever it was Edgeworth would eventually say. That was why he purposely played his piece at a slower tempo , as if he were just beginning with it again even if he could play sections of it at a decent, if not, perfect pace.

He’s right, of course, and not just because Edgeworth speaks shortly after he begins playing again, but because it’s Miles Edgeworth. There was a reason for every one of Edgeworth’s actions – the Chief Prosecutor wouldn’t make time to visit a seedy restaurant like this just for the sake of being chummy with an old friend. Especially not an “old friend” who didn’t do much in the way of keeping their friendship up-to-date.

“Gavin’s execution’s date’s finally been set.” Edgeworth tells him a while into the song and Phoenix pauses. The sound of the Psyche-Lock shattering is absent and so Phoenix surmises this is just an opening statement of sorts.

He continues playing and makes a small affirmative grunt. “Yeah. I heard from Apollo and his brother.”

“It’s been months since then.” _The Drew Misham trial,_ Phoenix’s mind readily supplies when Edgeworth doesn’t. “When are you planning to return to being a Defense Lawyer?”

The question has Phoenix freezing for a moment. He strains to listen for the sound of the Psyche-Lock shattering. There’s none though, surprisingly, and so he frowns – knowing that Edgeworth can’t see – and continues playing.

He thinks then, for a few bars, and then nonchalantly says, “Never, probably—“ he lets a beats pass before adding “--or at least until after I take proper lessons for piano again and actually improve.”

“Why is that, Wright?”

If he could see his own Psyche-Locks, Phoenix knows he probably has at least three on him now. He wonders if Edgeworth can see them on him or if, by channeling on the _magatama_ at that moment and, maybe, hoping Edgeworth didn’t see it, he kept the Prosecutor from doing so.

“I just feel like it,” Phoenix shrugs as he replies. Despite the Psyche-Locks remaining intact, he still asks, “Is that why you’re here? “

He stops playing then to look over his shoulder to Edgeworth. The lone Psyche-Lock is still there and Edgeworth has a look of consternation on his face.

“Yes,” he answers and Phoenix notices how he looks to his side. It isn’t – going by the Psyche-Lock remaining unchanged – the whole answer.

“But not the whole reason,” Phoenix mutters. It’s loud enough for Edgeworth to hear because he turns to him, serious-faced, the moment after. Phoenix decides then that he might as well. Imagining this was as good as presenting evidence, he turns completely to face Edgeworth and – with a calm smile – says, “Your Psyche-Lock isn’t broken yet. That means you’re not telling the whole truth, Edgeworth.”

Just as Phoenix expected it would, the chains surrounding Edgeworth’s Psyche-Lock roll back and the lock itself shatters.  
  
“I refuse to let you linger here like this, Wright.”

Phoenix blinks at Edgeworth. He’d laugh, except he’s just a tad bit too surprised to do so. Instead, he tugs at his beanie to hide his eyes – again – from Edgeworth.

“I’m not lingering… per se. I’m- … relaxing?” he offers.

“I see. It’s not lingering if you no longer have any plans to move forward to another destination,” Edgeworth says with a sneer. “But all the same- I can’t let you stop here. You-“

“I’m done with Lawyering, Edgeworth. And I’m- happy here. I guess.” Phoenix interrupts Edgeworth then. “Kristoph’s in jail and that’s essentially nullified my disbarment – I guess you could say that’s going out with a bang. One last turnabout.”

“No.”

Phoenix smiles a little. “If you’re looking for someone to glare daggers at the Courtroom again, Apollo’s shaping up to be fine lawyer. He’s a little wet in the ears but he’s got a lot more potential than I did back then-“ he looks up then as if he remembered something suddenly, “a lot more reliable too.”

“ _No.”_ Edgeworth repeated. “Wright, I’m not looking for someone to verbally abuse! I’m -“ He pauses then, closing his eyes to think. When he continues again, he glares at Phoenix. “It’s not a matter of your skills or your talent. Certainly- there are more reliable and talented lawyers out there compared to you. But – I say this…” He clutches at one arm with his hand then, looking to his side.

“As a friend.”

As soon as he’s said that, Edgeworth stands up, taking his coat from where he hung it on the chair. He looks down at Phoenix, who remains sitting down.

“Almost ten years ago, Wright. You stood by me during the DL-6 proceedings and believed my innocence. I’ve always meant to repay you for that. For giving me a reason to continue pursuing the truth as a Prosecutor, as well.”

“I didn’t help you because I wanted you to owe me something…”

“I’m aware of that.”

“I don’t need…. Anything from you. Not- for this, Edgeworth.” Phoenix sighs. “You’ve helped me enough already. With the Jurist System proposals, for the MASON System development… that’s more than enough payment if you’re looking to settle old scores.”  
  
Edgeworth doesn’t say anything to that. Phoenix makes a long-drawn out sigh.

“If that’s all…”

He expects Edgeworth to give up then. To turn and leave angrily, because whatever it is that he’s thinking, he can’t succinctly describe. Edgeworth, while sharp-tongued and never at a loss for words in the courtroom has never been good when it comes to things like these: expressing his personal thoughts and feelings.

Edgeworth does actually spin on his heels to walk away. But before Phoenix could return to piano playing, Edgeworth turns back.

“For years, I thought getting a Guilty verdict was all that mattered, Wright. And to this day, I wonder if some of those Guilty verdicts should be overturned. More than once, back then, I wanted to quit. I chose “death”, you remember that. I don’t know how, but you and Maya helped me come to terms with that. And I now know that as long as I’m aware of my past mistakes, I can take measured steps towards preventing those same mistakes from happening again.”

Edgeworth doesn’t wait to hear his response. With one final glare at Phoenix, he marches out of Borscht Bowl.

Phoenix tugs at his beanie again and sighs deeply.

“It’s not the same, Edgeworth,” he mutters.

He tries to get back to piano playing again that night, but finds himself bereft of all will to do so. In the end, he requests for an impromptu day-off (or night-off) and spends the rest of the night nursing a glass of wine back at his apartment.

 

* * *

 

“Daddy…?” At half-past nine, Trucy returns from her part-time at the Wonder Bar. He doesn’t really hear the front door opening and closing, but he does see Trucy when she peeks into their tiny enclosed kitchen.

“Hey, sorry I wasn’t able to pick you up at work,” Phoenix rises from his seat and takes the glass he’s been drinking from to the sink. House rules; no drinking when Trucy’s around.

“It’s okay, Polly walked me back!”

“He did, huh?”

“Sure did!” Trucy chirped.

He smiles at Trucy. “He’s a good kid. Just try not to fall in love with him or daddy’ll be sad.” And because he’d have to sit Trucy (and Apollo) down for _that_ talk.

Trucy suddenly has a dreamy look. “Will daddy be sad if it’s Mr. Gavin I bring home instead?”

Phoenix ruffles her head. “Even _more_ sad. You’re gonna have to be my girl for a few more years yet, _then_ you can bring whoever home. Even Edgeworth, if you like. Daddy promises he won’t object. Too much.”

“Uncle Edgeworth’s old, daddy.”

“All of them are too old for you,” Phoenix solemnly says before chuckling and then going back to the task of cleaning up the traces of his drinking. When he’s done putting away the wine bottle he’d been pouring drinks from, he notices – too late – that Trucy had been watching him. Closely.

“Um... Daddy, did something happen? Are you sick?”

“Huh?” Phoenix automatically feigns ignorance.

“Daddy, Mario said you asked for day-off suddenly. And you’re drinking… not grape juice.” Trucy explains, studying him with a set of curious eyes. “He also said Uncle Edgeworth visited you…”

Her eyes narrow and then she frowns. Phoenix can’t help but think his daughter looks adorable when she frowns even though her noticing anything using her incredible perception doesn’t usually bode well for his desire to keep secrets. “Did Uncle Edgeworth say something? Coz’ if he did I can totally-“

“It’s nothing. He just wanted to check… the restaurant.” He tugs his beanie down with one hand- and then catches himself as he does so. _Crap._ He sighs inwardly. By now, he knows full well that wouldn’t fly by Trucy unnoticed. She pouts. Edgeworth delivers glares that can make a grown man sweat bullets, but Trucy’s pouts (and Maya’s and Pearl’s, come to think of it) are far more effective, he thinks.

“It’s grown-up stuff, sweetie. “

Still with the pout and the pleading eyes.

Phoenix relents, eventually. “He asked me when I was going to return to being a Lawyer again. I said not until I became a lot better with the piano,” he grins depreciatively, “He didn’t take it too nicely.”

“But that’s because you’ll _never_ get really good with the piano, daddy!”

“Hey, I just have to work at it… “

“You’d definitely make a better lawyer. You were even better than Polly. Sometimes. Can’t you take the big lawyer’s exam again?”

He scratches his head. “I don’t really know… I don’t think I’m really cut out for being a lawyer anymore, Trucy.”

“But you were so cool back then…!”

“Well, daddy’s pretty old now too… Can’t I be a pianist now, instead?”

Trucy frowns. “But we’d starve, daddy……. “

“I’ll take leftovers from the Borscht Bowl home. That oughtta cover some of our food expenses….”

The conversation snakes away from the topic of Lawyers and Phoenix being a lawyer, going well into the subject that was Trucy’s performance that night and something Apollo did that day. But at the end of it all, and when Phoenix least expects it, Trucy quietly says:

“Daddy, I still think it’d be great if you could be a Lawyer again. Back then, when you were pointing your finger and yelling ‘Objection!’ at Uncle Kristoph, you looked so happy! I want to see you do it again!”

And Trucy, being clever little Trucy, doesn’t let him get a response to that at all as she disappears into her room with a cheerful “Good night!”.

 

* * *

  
  
Edgeworth doesn’t show up at the Borscht Bowl again and for the next few weeks, Phoenix is able to go on with his life without having to think about being a lawyer. Trucy mentions it once in a while, but unlike Edgeworth, she does it in passing. She gushes about how suits would look good on him, or how cool he was then. These things, Phoenix can live with.

It doesn’t really hit him how much he misses being a lawyer until a high-profile murder case finds itself starring on his breakfast table, courtesy of the daily newspaper. Or, to be more specific, its tail end results. The case had been run-off-the-mill, until the defendant- who looked like she was going to be acquitted had the court been allowed to continue with its proceedings- committed suicide and all inadmissible to court evidence pointed to the victim’s wealthy family being responsible for it.

No doubt, Phoenix had come across such cases in the seven-years he’d live under the shadow of disbarment. It was easy to shrug then and tell himself that there was nothing he could do about it. Now though, it bothers him. And more importantly, it reminds him that he had been in the same position before –wrongly accused until someone – Mia Fey in his case – stepped up to plead his case and even offer moral support.

He tries to ignore it the day he reads the article. He catches whiffs of its aftermath in the news. And whenever he’s tempted to phone Edgeworth to ask about the case, he stops himself. He begins practicing the piano at home too.

But two days later, he finds himself on a train to Kurain, and a bit later than that, in the spirit-channeling room with Mia Fey, courtesy of Maya.  


* * *

  
  
Phoenix consciously tugs at his beanie as soon as Maya undergoes the rites for her transformation into Mia. And though the temperature inside the summoning room does seem to plunge at that instant, it’s hardly because of that that Phoenix suddenly feels like shrinking away.

“Your fashion sense has deteriorated a lot since I last saw you, Phoenix,” is the first thing Mia says notes when she’s finally channelled. She’s smiling at him when he stops hiding his eyes underneath his beanie but it isn’t all that difficult for Phoenix to see the pity there.

“What can I say? Fatherhood’s done a lot to me. I’m more laid back, Mia.”

“I can see that.” Mia crosses her arms and then hums then. “So, Maya tells me you want to ask me something.” Her voice softens then. “This is about the recent events, isn’t it, Phoenix?”

Suddenly, Phoenix feels like hiding under his beanie again. But he doesn’t, not this time. “Something like that-“ and then he scratches the back of his head and looks up. “-I can’t say it’s a recent thing, though. Something… that’s been in the slow-burner for a few months now. Maybe, even a couple of years.”

Mia doesn’t say anything to that- even if Phoenix hoped she would for a moment- and he takes that as a sign that she’s waiting for him to get to what he wants to say on his own.

He takes a deep breath.

“I’ve been thinking- I don’t really have any confidence to be a lawyer anymore, Mia,” he says slowly. He shoves his hands into his sweatshirt pockets. “I don’t know if Maya’s told you already but, my disbarment? Guess it’s been lifted… not that it helps the fact that I used evidence without verifying its source… “ He smiles a bit here because then he remembers how _mad_ Edgeworth was at him for that. Edgeworth had been mad enough to not speak to him for a year. “But I can take the bar exam again. I just- I’m just not really sure if I should, Mia. I guess… I needed someone to talk to about that. ” He looks to Mia and feels as if he’s years younger. Like he’s a rookie lawyer again and Mia is his mentor.

“That’s definitely not a question,” she says with an amused smile.

Phoenix grins sheepishly. “Yeah, I know. Sorry…”

She shakes her head and looks thoughtful . “It’s not a matter concerning your skills as a defense lawyer is it? Years ago, I told you I no longer have anything else to teach you. And it doesn’t seem to me like the man responsible for the return of the Jurist System would be lacking in that respect.”

He looks at her, “Did Maya—“

“Words gets around pretty fast, Phoenix-“ then she looks serious, “but that’s not important right now. So is it that, or something else?”

It takes Phoenix a short while but eventually, he comes up with an answer, “No. It’s not that… exactly.” A second later and he’s scratching at his head again. “I guess.”

“Well, then what is it?”

Here, Phoenix takes a deep breath.

“My ideals, Mia,” he answers and then smiles fitfully. “I’ve been thinking, what if they’ve changed too much? I became a defense lawyer back then because I wanted to save innocent people- and I still do.”

He tugs again at his beanie and hangs his head. “But I’m worried I’ll eventually lose sight of that. Of the right way of doing things. Back then, with Zak Gramarye- that’d been an accident. But what if, one day, I decide to go around the law? ”

He talks about Kristoph then, about how he’s had to play mind games with him. How he’d entrapped the other man using “forged” evidence, his “insurance” in the Jurist System- Thalassa - , and finally, he talks about how he used Apollo Justice as his pawn in all this. The things he couldn’t quite talk about with anyone else because he was afraid of being judged. He lays it out on the figurative table like cards for Mia to see and to judge him by.

“Mia, I want to know if I’m still qualified to be a lawyer after all that,” he says at the end of it all. “And I think… I think I can accept it if I’m not anymore. I can do that much, at least.”  
  
His mentor’s face is unreadable, has been so through the majority of Phoenix’s information dump, and it’s enough to almost make Phoenix fear the worst. He’s prepared, of course, to hear her judgment. Just, he’s not sure how hurt he’ll be to hear her affirm his fears.

Mia’s answer isn’t all that simple:

“Phoenix, I wasn’t wrong when I told you I had nothing more to teach you back then. Even with you here, seeking my advice again, I can’t really teach you anything new. All the answers you’re looking for , they’re in you. Been with you all this time. Think of all the cases you’ve solved years ago, the people you’ve defended. Your disbarment doesn’t wipe away and render all your past hard work useless and- “ her eyes grow softer. “-neither has it changed what you are.”

“Mia…”

“The Phoenix that I knew was a staunch defender of justice. And unless you _chose_ to be contrary to that, I believe you still are one. And if once or twice your actions have been contrary to that. Well-“ Mia pauses and smiles. “We’re humans, Phoenix. It’s in our nature to make mistakes. That will never change.”

He lets her words sink in for a few moments and then he frowns slightly at Mia.

“Does that help?”

“I- … “ He continues trying to piece together his reactions to Mia’s words. “I don’t know,” he finally admits. “But I guess it’s going to help me… figure it out. And help the bigger picture.”

“Thanks, Mia,” he says after a long moment’s pause.

“You’ll figure it out, Phoenix. I trust you. You’re my best pupil.”

Phoenix laughs at that. “I’m your only pupil, Mia….”

“Then you’re the best pupil any Defense Lawyer can hope to have,” Mia adds. “Take Maya out to something good after this, Phoenix. I can tell she’s been worried about you lately. “

“Has she been talking to you about me a lot?”

Mia nods. “Well, a lot more than you have in the last six years.”

“Sorry about that….”

“Don’t feel bad about it. I have plenty of company over at the other side. But I certainly won’t mind if you drop by more often to chat. I like a little gossip here and then, after all.” She winks at him.

“I’ll try…”

“I’ll see you, Phoenix.”

She gives him one final smile and then it’s Maya, not Mia, in front of him.

“So, what did she say? Was she able to help you with your problem, Nick?” Maya asked excitedly, crawling from her pillow to where he was. At that moment, he thinks, no matter how many years pass, Maya is still Maya. Just as Mia is still Mia.

And him….

“You know, I guess- she told me to treat you to some dinner.” He rises from the floor and extends a hand for Maya to take. “So, I guess I will. What do you want? And if you say Hamburgers, you know I’m open to _other_ suggestions… ”

 

* * *

 

With Maya making slurping noises with her straw and drink in the background, Phoenix stares into the contents of his half-eaten quarter-pounder and sighs. Mia never really helped him come to a concrete answer. She just told him what she thought about him. After laying it all out for her to judge him by…

“The bar exam… huh?” he mutters absent-mindedly.

The slurping sound stops momentarily as Maya cranes her head to look at him curiously. “Nick?”

He shakes his head and takes a big bite out of his burger. “Nothing, Maya, just talking out loud.”

Maya makes a humming sound – as if in thought – before grinning happily. “I want another burger!”

“You already had two….”

“But it’s been a while since you last treat me! Another one can’t hurt! Come on, Nick….!”

He stares at her, and her pouting face dotted with bits of mayo and bread, and sighs. “You know, a piano player like me doesn’t really make all that much… ” he mutters.

But in the end, he buys her two more burgers anyway. The other one being for Pearls.

 

* * *

 

A week later after his visit to Kurain and Phoenix still hasn’t quite come to a definitive answer to his problem. To take the bar exam, or not to take the bar exam? He’s no good at the piano practicing side of things either and ends up abandoning it in favor of spending his afternoons taking long walks. He’d have spent more of that time lounging at the nearby park, staring at the sky glibly, if not for the suspicious glares parents gave him whenever he sat at the bench near the playground.

In a way, it’s another form of running away.

Fortunately, or unfortunately for him, the answer does eventually come to him. It does so with quite the impression.

And a stinging whip to his face.

 

* * *

  
  
“You’re three minutes late, Phoenix Wright! “

Those words are the first thing Phoenix hears before he’s hit by a flash of white and the cracking sound of a whip.

“W-wha-“ he yelps clutching at his face and hunching momentarily. “F-Franziska?!”

He doesn’t—can’t possibly – forget Franziska and her whip. Even if it’s been seven years since she last laid her whip on him, the first thing on his mind when he heard that telltale crack was that her; Franziska von Karma, whip-happy Prosecutor.

He doesn’t understand why she’s there though, because he’s at the Borscht Bowl and arriving for work and not anywhere else within a ten metre radius of a courthouse. Unless, of course, there’s been a murder at the Borsct Bowl again and he’d unwittingly walked into one again.

Knowing his luck, he’ll be accused of murder–

“You haven’t changed, Phoenix Wright. Foolishly late for work—“ She cracks her whip again and Phoenix finds himself thankful the whip isn’t cracking at his face this time. “—and making us wait. You should be ashamed of yourself if this is the kind of work ethic you wish to continue with as a lawyer. “

“I’m a pianist now, Franziska- a late pianist doesn’t really affect anything…” Phoenix rubs at his face – it still hurts – and then gives Franziska a long-suffering look. “What-“ he begins and then stops.

“Surprise, Nick!” There’s a single popping sound, followed by about a dozen more, and then suddenly there’s confetti in the air.

“Wha-… what?” He blinks, suddenly very, very confused. Second later, he realizes that there are more people, in addition to Franziska von Karma, inside the Borscht Bowl. And that they were the ones responsible for those popping sounds, armed with party poppers as they were.  
  
Before he knows it, Trucy is looping her arms beside him and leading him to the center of the room.

“Daddy! This is your party!” Trucy directs his eyes to a huge banner hanging on top of the makeshift stage next to the piano. It reads:

**“GOOD LUCK ON YOUR BAR EXAM.”**

It’s framed with drawings and party ribbons. For some reason, a good number of the drawings are of food. Hamburgers, steaks, cakes and ice creams. When he looks around and finds Maya clapping happily from the small crowd inside the bar, he realizes that she must have been the one responsible for the banner.

And more, if he thinks about it.

“I- uh… _What?”_ he asks slowly, barely able to keep a calm expression. He’s become used to controlling his expressions, but right then he finds himself at a complete loss. When had he… why are they wishing him luck? He hadn’t submitted … he isn’t going to take the bar exam… is he?

A quick look around tells him that it’s not just Trucy, Maya, and Franziska present, either. Familiar faces, a lot of them people he hasn’t seen in years, are somehow at the Borscht Bowl that night: Detective Gumshoe, Maggey Bryde, the old lady Oldbag…

“It’s a surprise party, man!” Larry Butz comes up to him to give him a pat in the back. “Of course, you’re surprised! Gee, I’m mad at you though, Nick. You don’t tell your best friend about your plans—“ Larry stops to sniff for dramatic effect. “If Maya hadn’t told me, I wouldn’t have known! Man, imagine if I got accused of murder today, who’d I run to! Who’s gonna defend me!? I wouldn’t have known you’re a lawyer again if Maya hadn’t told me--!”

“Uh…. Larry. I’m not exactly a lawyer yet… And if it came to that, there’s plenty of other lawyers out there. I’d send you Apollo, for one…”

“But I want you, mah man! My old buddy! My compadre! You’re totally gonna be the best lawyer for me- third time’s a charm, right?”

Phoenix racks his mind then. He… doesn’t even remember exactly how many times he’s defended Larry anymore. Has it only been two times? But he doesn’t really get a chance to check his memory for that because Edgeworth walks up to him with the sullen look Phoenix knows to be wary about.

“I’m glad you’re taking the bar exam finally, Wright.”

Seeing Edgeworth’s face actually lets him calm down a bit. He supposes it’s because Edgeworth is such a picture of logic and stability…

He opens his mouth and right then, he feels like telling everyone there must have been a mistake, that he _isn’t_ taking the bar exam. Not now. Not soon. Maybe never. But instead, he takes a deep breath and smiles down at Trucy who’s still looped around his arm.

“Trucy, daddy has to speak with Uncle Edgeworth . Can you uh-“ he scratches the back of his head and consciously looks around the whole club, the familiar faces of the people who took the time to go all the way from wherever they now lived just to celebrate his supposed plans to get back to being a Defense Lawyer. “- .. will it be okay if we stepped out a bit?”

Trucy stares up at him with wide eyes. And for a while, Phoenix thinks there’s a flash of concern there. It’s gone too fast though and she happily grins up to him.

“Sure thing, daddy. Don’t go too long, though! I’m gonna put on an awesome magic show for everyone and you have to see!”

“Don’t worry-“ he smiles at her and pats her head. “I- we’ll be back before your show. I promise.”

“Okay.”

After that, Phoenix leads Edgeworth, who looks like he’s gotten a clue as to what Phoenix plans to say if the frown on his face is any indication, to the back alley.

“Wright, don’t tell me—“ Edgeworth says as soon as they’re outside and the door is firmly closed behind them.

“That’s right. I don’t know what Maya’s told you and everyone else back there but… I’m not taking the Bar Exam.” He stops and shakes his head. “At least, I haven’t thought about doing it. I’m still… thinking about it.”

He sighs. He knows very well that he really can’t say that _now_ that they’ve thrown him a party.

Edgeworth sighs too and he has a hand on his head. “I knew it.”

“What did Maya say anyway… How did- “ he looks back to the closed door behind them that lead to the Borscht Bowl kitchen. “-that happen?”

“She posted it on her wall.”

“Her… wall?” Phoenix says slowly. No wait, it’s coming…

“Her Famebook.”

Suddenly it clicks. Though, not very well. Phoenix doesn’t have one. Edgeworth seems to sense what he’s thinking because he’s digs something out of his suit jacket: his phone and his reading glasses. After putting his glasses on, he begins to thumb through his phone and when he finds what he’s looking for, he shows the screen to Phoenix.

“Her post a week ago-“

Phoenix squints to read the text.

_Ate w/ Nick! Gr8 news! Nick going 2 b lawyer again! ^____^_

He stares for a few long seconds.

“But I didn’t…” he mutters and then it dawns to him. The hamburgers. That night when he went to Kurain to talk to Mia! He covers his eyes. “No, I might have said something….”

“You didn’t, did you?” Edgeworth looks at him sternly.

“I was talking to myself, Edgeworth! And I don’t think I even said ‘I think I’ll take the bar exam again’.”

Phoenix groans and removes his beanie to run his hand through his hair in exasperation. “What a mess…”

“What a mess, indeed.” Edgeworth repeats after him. “You can’t exactly tell them this has all been a mistake, either, Wright.”

Phoenix shakes his head. “No, no I can’t. I can tell- I mean, I didn’t see all of them, but they were happy back there. If I say it’s just a mistake… it’d be letting them down again.” He thinks about Trucy especially, and Maya and Pearls.

“You can pretend for the night, if you want. Then break it to them after. That is… if you really have no plans to take the bar exam again,” Edgeworth suggests neutrally, which surprises Phoenix a bit considering how things were last they spoke.

He gives it a thought. A good long minute.

“I… don’t know, Edgeworth,” he says finally. He looks down at the beanie he’d removed, at the hidden camera he’d since stopped using but has never stopped wearing. “I don’t know what to do. I’m thinking – and it’s really not working out. But I know…” He shakes his head again and then slips the beanie back on.

“I need to think.”

Edgeworth stares at him for a moment. Then he removes his reading glasses and slips it back into his suit jacket, along with his phone.

“I’ll go in first, Wright. You can think about what you want here-“ Edgeworth checks his watch. “I’ll give you ten minutes to do so. As for your excuse, leave that to me and Trucy. If, in ten minutes, you decide you want to make those people inside proud of you, you’re walking back there.”

“Ten minutes, that’s not exactly—“

“ _If_ in ten minutes you decide you no longer want to be lawyer, then let this be their last disappointment. Leave the matter of breaking the news to them to me. That way they can’t reason and force you into a matter you clearly no longer have the heart for. “

“Edgeworth…” Phoenix hangs his head. “That’s…. Really, ten minutes. I said I’d think about it but ten minutes isn’t—“

“Wright. Years ago, I’ve watched you change the course of people’s lives with less than ten minutes in your arsenal. I’m forcing you, now, to use whatever it was you had back then to make this decision.” Edgeworth smiles and it’s almost bitter. “I have complete and utter confidence in your ability to make this decision in the ten minutes I’ve given you. “ He sighs then and Phoenix remembers Edgeworth as he was years ago, when he’d defended him. “I, also, do not wish to wait on baited breath for your decision any longer. Call it selfish, Wright, but for tonight… I make an exception.”

With that, Edgeworth leaves Phoenix alone, walking back into Borscht Bowl without even looking back.

 

* * *

  
  
“Daddy’s taking a while… “ Trucy whines beside Miles. “If he takes any longer, I’m gonna have to start without him! …. But that means I have to look for someone else to slice up-” she turns to Miles, eyes shining. “Will you be my volunteer instead, Uncle Edgeworth?”

“… Huh?” Miles looks down at her, obviously distracted. It takes a second for him to realize what she’s just said. “I will have to respectfully decline, Trucy. At the very least, look for a more willing participant.” He gestures towards an unsuspecting Larry, who Trucy quickly makes a beeline for.

He checks his watch then. When he left the back-alley, it was a quarter to eight. Ten minutes have passed since then. It’s now eight pm.

Miles frowns and clenches a fist at his side, glaring daggers at the hallway that lead to the back alley. So he was walking away, wasn’t he?

But Miles finds that he can’t be too angry at Phoenix. Not anymore, anyway. Of all the people in this room, he’s probably the one person who doesn’t have that right. Because, back then, he ran a lot too.

But maybe, he’s disappointed too. He’s failed the one person who helped him find his footing as a Prosecutor. The one person he promised he would help one day, in the very same way he was helped.

“Uncle Edgeworth…?”

He shakes his head and steels himself. As promised, he’s going to hold his end of that bargain he put Phoenix up to. If that’s how Phoenix wants to be helped then…

“Listen, Trucy, there’s something…”

“Nick!”

Phoenix enters the bar then, looking apologetic as he scratches the back of his head. His hat is gone and his hair is a mess.

“I had a little problem back there—but sorry for taking too long. Maya, Pearls, Edgeworth, everyone- I hope you don’t mind.” He looks around the bar and locks on Edgeworth. He doesn’t say anything but, even if he doesn’t, Edgeworth feels thanked.

“No way man! I know I would’ve taken longer-“

“About time you got here, pal!”

“Daddy! You’re late! But now that you’re here…!”

From where he is, Miles watches as the people welcome Phoenix happily. They’re friends he’s helped before and old foes like him and Franziska. Phoenix may think very little of his abilities of a lawyer but these people, _they_ were a testament to how well he did his job. They wouldn’t be there if he hadn’t made such a strong impression on their lives.

Truth is, when Maya came up with the idea of throwing a party for Phoenix’s supposed decision to finally take the bar exam, Miles was skeptical. In lieu of their last meeting, especially.

“That was a tough position you put him in, Edgeworth,” a female voice says next to him suddenly and he knows it’s not Trucy, or Maya. When he turns, he finds Pearls- or rather, Mia in Pearls’ body. This isn’t the first time he’s seen the channeling technique and has, by now, learned to believe the authenticity of the Kurain channeling technique(somewhat and certainly when it’s not being used as an evidence). However, seeing an a dead person, Mia Fey, being channelled in front of him still makes him feel a bit queasy.

“You’re-“

“Mia Fey,” she finishes for him with a sultry grin. “I thought I’d check up on Phoenix ever since Maya told me about this.”

“How do you know about that tough position then…”

“Eavesdropping, of course,” she winks at him and then looks to Phoenix, still surrounded by friends. “You shouldn’t feel bad about what you made Phoenix do, you know?”

“I wasn’t…”

“Phoenix already knew what he wanted. Sometimes, though, we just need a push in the right direction. Or a shove, in his case.”

“He could have walked away too. It’s easier that way,” Edgeworth supplies.

“If he did, he’ll still come back. Just like you did,” Mia points at him before crossing her arms across her chest. “That’s because Phoenix isn’t someone who’ll sit by and let other people do the work for him. That’s why he worked seven long years to find justice for himself.” Mia looks at him then, all confident and, even, proud. “He’s my pupil. Have a little faith in him.”

With one final wink, she walks away to join the people surrounding Phoenix.

After a few moments, Miles follows.

 

* * *

 

_Phoenix takes a seat on one of the garbage cans near the Borscht Club’s back entrance. Ten minutes; he has ten minutes to sort it out. It reminds him of the times he was forced before to restructure his defense before, in the face of new evidence._

_He’s not defending anything now, though. Or maybe he’s defending himself and the prosecution’s new evidence against him are the people that have gathered there for his party. In that case, though, what exactly is he fighting for?_

_“Courtroom allegories aren’t going to work for this.”_

_“You’re right, it won’t.”_

_Phoenix sits up and when he turns to the direction of the door, he finds Mia – in Pearls body – standing there, arms crossed._

_“Mia!”_

_Mia chuckles a bit. “I asked Pearls if I could borrow her body a bit tonight. I didn’t think I’d do it now, though.”_

_She walks closer. “So have you decided?”_

_Phoenix is a bit surprised that she seems to know what Edgeworth just put him through, but at the same time, not surprised. Mia always seems to know what’s going on. He removes his beanie and runs a hand through his hair then he shakes his head. “No, not at all. I’m nowhere near a decision.”_

_“Those people out there, they didn’t come because of Maya. They came for you, Phoenix.”_

_“That’s exactly what makes it worse. If they knew what’s happened to me all these years…”_

_“Some of them might not be able to look at you the same.” Mia continues for him. “And some of them might even lose faith in you completely.”_

_“Yeah.” He rubs at one of the buttons on his beanie and repeats again, softer this time. “Yeah.”_

_“A defense lawyer isn’t very popular in the first place. There will always be people who don’t believe us, our clients. Just because we’re able to prove in the court of law that our client is innocent, doesn’t mean they’ll be looked on as such by society. And that goes the same for you, Phoenix. There will always be people who will doubt you and your credibility as a lawyer._

_But there will also be people who believe in you. No matter what choice you choose.”_

_“Do you think I should…?”_

_“I can’t make that decision for you. But have a little more faith in yourself, Phoenix.”_

_“But ten minutes…” he sighs._

_“You’ve been away from the court of law for seven years. That’s plenty of time to think.”_

_He frowns then. Seven years- he hadn’t…. No, he sits up straighter. He had. He definitely thought about getting his badge back, especially those first few years. When he lost his badge, he thought, he’d deal with clearing his name first._

_“I’m going back in. Don’t take too long,” Mia calls out before disappearing into the back door again._

_When he’d cleared his name, he didn’t think about getting his badge back. Or, to be more specific, when he did, he began to doubt himself. But underneath that doubt… he wanted…_

_He chooses…._

 

 

 

 


	2. And then Phoenix passed the bar exam...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little extra bit set some time later...

 “Congratulations on your Bar exam success! Yeah!” Maya pulls at the string on her party popper and throws herself happily at Phoenix.

“Yeah! Congratulations, daddy!” Trucy echoes just as happily and pops her party popper too, though she doesn’t throw herself at her daddy.

“Uh… thanks,” Phoenix says, hand at the back of his head as he tries not to blush. It’s a smaller celebration this time with only Maya, Pearls, Trucy, Miles, Apollo and Larry In attendance at the Wright Anything Agency. Still, despite the significantly lesser number of people in attendance compared to the celebration Maya threw for him when he (supposedly) decided to finally take the Bar Exam, Phoenix still feels like it’s a bit too much.

“You should be more grateful than you are now. From the way you looked after the exam, I half-expected to hear you’d failed today.” Edgeworth pops his party popper with much less gusto than Maya and Trucy.

“Oh man, don’t worry! If you failed, you just gotta try again! If it works in love, it works in life! Nothing’s gonna stop my Phoenix man from becoming lawyer again! Just like nothing’s gonna stop me from getting --” Larry says encouragingly, or at least that was the plan until he got derailed with talks of his latest romantic conquest.

“I’m pretty sure if you get jilted in love, you should give up and try with someone else…” Apollo mutters. “Erm. Congratulations… Mr. Wright.”

“Thanks, Apollo,” Phoenix is pleasantly surprised by the young lawyer with the greeting. For one, Apollo it seemed to Phoenix early on that Trucy just dragged him to this party.

“So, now that you’re a lawyer again, does that mean you can date Maya again?” Pearls eagerly asks, still very much on the Phoenix/Maya train.

“Uh… no,” Phoenix answers slowly, and when Edgeworth and Larry both give him a dubious look, hastily adds. “And we weren’ t dating before, Pearls!”

“Boo, I thought the two of you were….”

“We totally could though, Nick… think of all the burger dates we’ve had!” Maya teases.

“I don’t think those count exactly…”

“If Maya and Daddy get together, she can be my new Mommy….” Trucy says out loud thoughtfully.

“Wouldn’t that be great, Trucy?” Pearls links her arms with Trucy and grins proudly.

“But I kind of like Daddy with Miss Lamiroir too... She’s really cool and nice!”

Phoenix just winces a little when the thought of how complicated _that_ relationship would be comes to his mind.

“But nothing like Mystic Maya!” Pearls face scrunches into a frown.

“Look, I’m not marrying… anyone… yet,” Phoenix cuts before Pearls and Trucy can erupt into a small argument. “Sorry, Maya. You’ll just have to find another boyfriend to leech burgers from.”

Maya sticks her tongue out at him. “Fine, Nick! I’ll find someone who appreciates burgers more!”

“Yeah, yeah…” he laughs a little, used to these banters already. How long has he been fielding these jokes?

Edgeworth clears his throat. “In any case, Trucy has something for you.” He turns to Trucy who looks clueless for a moment.

“Oh, right!” she pounds a fist on her palm. “Wait here, daddy! I got you something great!”

Trucy disappears into her room then, emerging minutes later with a gaudily wrapped rectangular package. Phoenix eyes it suspiciously until she hands it to him.

“This is for you! Open it, daddy!”

Phoenix does and after tearing away the shiny red, white, and blue wrapping paper - he stops when he sees the familiar logo of a local outfit store; Lordly Tailor. The box, then, he realizes is too big to be a neck-tie and big enough to be…

“Is it a suit…?” he asks before opening it.

“Just open it, Wright.”

“Yeah! See what’s in it! I picked it out for you especially!” Trucy says excitedly.

He removes the box’s lid and then stops, again, when he sees red, blue, and white napkin crumpled to obscure his gift. He presses a hand to get a feel of what’s underneath- he feels something soft with some hard bits – buttons. A suit? He hopes it’s not a cape, at least.

“It really is… a suit, right?” Phoenix finds himself asking again, though in a slightly more troubled tone. That gaudy wrapping paper and this presentation aren’t very good indications of what’s waiting for him.

“Daddy, come on! Open it all already! I promise you’re going to be awesome in court with it!”

“…I’m not really looking into looking ‘awesome’ in court, Trucy…” He suddenly has a mental image of being court with the Gramarye outfit. He sighs and hopes it’s not that. He’d have a hard time refusing Trucy’s pleas to wear it to court at least once and then his reputation as a defense lawyer would probably plummet even more. “just decent is enough…”

Finally, and after taking a deep breath, he tears the napkins away. He half expects to see a red, blue, and white monstrosity, but instead he sees a neatly folded suit. Correction, a three piece suit. It’s even in the same color as his old suits.

On the lapel of the suit jacket, his old defense lawyer’s badge is pinned. It glints under the lights and Phoenix finds himself momentarily speechless as he looks at it.

“Well, daddy? Isn’t it snazzy?”

Phoenix finally looks up to it and smiles at Trucy- and everyone too, a second later. “It sure is. You picked well, I like it.”

“Eh heh,” Trucy grins proudly and makes a pose, hands akimbo. “I was going to go with red and blue- something like Apollo’s…. but Uncle Edgeworth said no… so you’ve got boring blue. I’m glad you like it, though, daddy! Now you won’t look like a bum in court!”

“It’s not like I was intending to wear my old clothes there anyway… “ Phoenix says defensively. He turns to Edgeworth with a grateful smile then. “Thanks for stopping my flashy little girl from making me a walking American flag, Edgeworth. I owe you one.”

“You’re welcome, Wright,” Edgeworth smiles back.

“You know, I wouldn’t have minded seeing Nick in that American flag ensemble- maybe we should get a spare suit?” Maya suggests hopefully.

“No thanks. Pass on that, Maya…”

“It’d be a really great come back though, don’t ya think?!” Larry says excitedly.

“I’d rather not be penalized for that somehow…”

“If that happens, I think I’d like to find another firm to work for…” Apollo says dejectedly.

Trucy giggles.

“Anyway, how about a toast for daddy?” Trucy lifts up a grape-juice filled cup. “Here’s to hoping daddy does really well in court!”

“That Nick saves my ass for many more times!”

“Cheers, Wright.”

“For Nick and Maya!”

Apollo just lifts his own cup with a smile.

When Phoenix lifts his own cup, he thinks: “Here’s for me never to lose my path again.”

And that’s how their celebrations start that night.


End file.
